The present invention relates to a steering column device arranged to perform a tilt adjustment of a steering wheel.
A steering column device mounted on a vehicle has a function to adjust a position of a steering wheel in a tilt direction (upward and downward directions) in accordance with a body build (physical constitution) of a driver.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-143396 discloses a tilt adjustment structure including an outer column arranged to rotatably support a steering shaft; a vehicle body mounting bracket including a pair of left and right side plates which sandwich left and right side surfaces of the outer column; a tightening rod penetrating through tilt elongated grooves formed in the pair of the side plates, and the outer column; and a nut arranged to tighten the outer column by the tightening rod and the pair of the side plates.
In this patent document, elongated through holes are provided on both sides and an upper side of the tilt elongated groove formed in the side plates, for decreasing the tightening operation force when the outer column is clamped by the pair of the side plates, so as to elastically vary the shapes of these side plates.